Nun
by Sparroe51
Summary: Written for another site Tell me what you think. Rogue/Logan. Religion based.
1. Nun

Nun?

He'd been here for almost four years. Nothing surprised him anymore, or so he thought. It was about 10 o'clock at night and they were having a team meeting. He was sitting at the end of the table and at the other end sat Professor Charles Xavier. On the left side of the table was Dr. Jean Gray, Scott Summers (Cyclops), Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), and Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat). On the right was Jubilation Lee (Jubilee), Bobby Drake (Iceman), Ororo Munroe (Storm), Dr. Hank McCoy (Beast), and Saint-John Allerdyce (Pyro). The perfect team, at least that's what everyone thought… I wonder why we needed to be there, it was a simple lab raid.

"I know many of you are wondering why we are here." 'No shit bub.' "Well I did think our guest would be here sooner. Let's move ahead anyway. I have information that this lab will be different from the others we have cleared." As Chuck finished talking, his door swung open to reveal a nun standing there. The nun looked Pissed. Everyone was staring at the door, the first one to speak was Scooter, oops, Scott.

"Rogue?" He laughed and stood up, starting to walk toward the door. Once he reached her he put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Mouths dropped around the table but Logan looked as if he was choking. When the kiss broke, the nun said, "Scott Summers, you can't kiss a nun." Scott laughed, "If you're a nun than I'm god and you know nuns are married to god." Scott Summers was flirting with her; he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Logan had never seen Scott act this way, who was this girl?

"Welcome home, Rogue." "Thanks professor. Hi Kurt. Hank." They both nodded at her. The nun went and sat down beside Kurt who crossed himself. "Back to what I was saying. This lab guarded by technology that senses mutated DNA. So you will have to watch yourself and we will be rescuing. This is not an information gathering trip, this is a rescue mission. Scott will brief you more in the morning."

Charles turned to look at the nun, "The real reason I held this meeting was to introduce you to your new team member. This is The Rogue." Once again mouths dropped around the table. The nun/Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm the Rogue. I have a few things I want to go over before I go get cleaned up. 1. I don't like to be touched." Yellow just has to open her damn mouth Logan thought. "But Scott just kissed you." The nun glared at Jubilee which caused her to squirm and look down. "2. I don't want to know your life story. K?" The younger ones nodded. "3. I don't want to kick your ass but I will if I have to. Now if you wish to tell me your name and power I would really appreciate it." As she said the last part, Logan could hear her accent. "Let's start with you light bright."

She was looking at Jubilee the mall rat, "Um Hi. My name is Jubilation or Jubes. I can blow stuff up." Jubes had a grin on her face that said, 'I can kick your nun butt'. 'That's my girl,' Logan thought. Next she looked at Drake who was sitting beside Jubes. His face was red and he refused to meet her eyes, "Bobby Drake. Iceman." She nodded. His name explained it all.

She smiled as she looked at Storm, who met her eyes and smiled back, "Nice to finally meet you Rogue. Ororo Munroe or Storm. I'm a weather witch." Logan got the sense that the nun/Rogue liked Storm already. She skipped over Hank. She looked at Johnny who was playing with his lighter, "Johnny. Pyro." She looked at Logan but everyone knew she wouldn't get anything from him. Charles spoke, "Logan or The Wolverine. Healing."

Rogue looked at Charles and raised an eyebrow but Charles just shook his head and smiled. She continued on to Kitty then Jean. She stood up, "Okay. Charles I'll see you in the morning, night." She walked out. Jubes looked at everyone at the table, "She didn't tell us hers." Scott sighed, "That's because you didn't ask. She absorbs mutations and memories."

Kitty peeped, "Is she a real nun?" Scott, Kurt, and Hank started laughing while Charles just smirked and said. "No. I am going to assume that she had just finished a job."

Johnny spoke, "She can convert me anytime." "Yeah I'm so sure she wants a boy, Johnny. From what I've heard about her she likes angels." Jubes said. 'Oh here we go,' Logan thought. Kitty asked, "Warren?" Jubes bit her lip and nodded, "mmhmm." "Oh my god. Is that why she was dressed as a nun? Is that some kinky thing?"

Logan spoke now that he'd had enough of her airhead nonsense, "Katherine Pryde, go to your room and stay there. NOW. You too Jubilation Lee." Both girls stood up, looked at their feet and left the room. He stood up, shook his head as he left to go find a beer and cigar. "Okay get a good night sleep. We have an early morning." Charles watched as his X-men left. He was glad that his adoptive daughter was home. He had missed her but the nun attire confused him just a little less than it did everyone else.

Wolverine was going to be a problem. He couldn't put a finger on why just yet. Rogue did tend to rub people the wrong why. This time Charles hoped she could get past her demons. Isn't that ironic? Charles thought she was dressed as a nun and she fought demons. Charles chuckled to himself then headed off to find Logan.


	2. Hail Marie

Hail Marie

Hail Mary, full of grace.

Our Lord is with you.

Blessed are you among women,

and blessed is the fruit of your womb,

Jesus.

Holy Mary, Mother of God,

pray for us sinners,

now and at the hour of our death.

Amen.

Scott:

The team was assembled all except for one. When she finally appeared, the Professor was with her. Her body was covered from head to toe in black the only thing you could she was her face; a black scarf on her head. I watched as she walked toward my team. I couldn't help but think of a panther in a jungle. I noticed that the male members of my team were staring at her, including Logan. I snorted, 'You ain't her type Logan.' I cleared my throat and brought back the eyes of my team.

"Okay is everyone ready?" They nodded or said, "Yes sir." She was standing beside Logan and the look on his face was clearly confused, "I thought you were a nun. Now you're a Muslim?" She turned to Logan. I didn't like the way she was looking at him, "How's bout you don't worry about my religion and worry about whether or not I'm going to kick your ass." Logan raised an eyebrow. This was going nowhere good. I groaned, "Rogue." I walked to the Blackbird with Rogue following. Logan unwisely said, "Puppy meet leash."

We finally reached the lab and I had to do my job. "Remember, rescue. Nothing else. Ok?" I nodded when they all agreed. I wasn't too sure of Logan's acceptance. He had a tendency to agree and then do whatever the hell he wanted. "I'm going to spilt us up into groups of two. I knew Logan was hoping I would put him with Rogue. But alas, he did not get his unspoken request fulfilled. Instead I put her with Iceman. While I paired myself up with Logan to keep an eye on him, I knew we both hated the idea, but it needed to be done. By the end of the night, I was too tired to worry about anything more than getting my team out and the patients. Everyone heard Bobby over the com, "Cyclops I've lost Rogue. Her com's out and I can't see her." "Ok Iceman, get your people to the jet. She'll be fine."

We had ten people from the ages of 5 to 30. Both Logan and I thought it had been too easy. The teams agreed that we hadn't seen many guards and the ones we had seen didn't put up much of a fight. Logan suddenly stiffened and I could tell he smelt something that wasn't coming from either of us or our groups, so it was new. "Everybody on the jet, NOW!" He roared. The patients rushed as quickly as their bodies would take them. If they needed help, other patients helped each other as the X-men stood ready to fight. 'There were all the guards,' I thought. 'They want more mutants.' They started shooting and we started to fight. We were struggling against the large number of guards.

I could hear Kurt praying softly as we stood in a circle, surrounded. Then the ground started shaking. Debris started flying and the guards looked scared but so did the teams. Suddenly, I smiled and Logan heard me mumble, "Hail Marie." The guards fell or flew to the ground. Most of them took off running. When it cleared and everything settled down, there stood Rogue with a little girl wrapped around her. She looked pissed like an avenging angel.

She didn't say anything and walked on to the jet. I looked at my team, "Close your mouths." I followed her onto the Jet. My team helped to get everyone buckled in. By the time we returned to the hanger underground, the shock had worn off. Going down the ramp, I saw the Professor and Hank. Rogue reached Hank first, "Hey Hank do you think you could start with this one?" He nodded and reached for the little girl who just clung tighter like a parasite on a host. "Shh it's ok. He's not going to hurt you, I promise. How bout I go with you?" She nodded.

I followed the group into the Infirmary. As team leader, it was my duty to make sure the biggest charges to the smallest ones we rescued were looked after. Hank was looking at the girl hanging on to Rogue. She was small for her age. Her hair was a chocolate brown and she also had big brown eyes. The look in Hank's eyes said that he felt that the little one was what Rogue once looked like. Rogue hopped on to the metal table. I knew for a fact that she was silently freaking out. The girl released her slightly, "What's your name?" She looked up at Hank and then back at her. Rogue nodded, "It's okay." The girl looked back up at the big blue fuzzy man and peeped, "Maria." Rogue looked taken back.

This time she was the one to ask the question, "And what is your power Maria?" The girl was watching her closely, "When I touch people I can see their memories and thoughts. Once I let them go, I can't." Rogue relaxed physically, it was clear that she thought this girl was there to replace her. "Okay Hank's going to check you out than we going to go get something to eat. Ok?" Maria nodded.

Hank pronounced the girl to be fine except for a couple of bruises and scrapes. He and I watched as Rogue carried Maria to the elevator. It was rare when she allowed anyone to touch her, especially children. We knew Rogue was most likely struggling internally with it but if it made the girl uncomfortable she wouldn't do it.

Rogue, Maria, and I found Jubilation and Kitty in the kitchen. Maria snuggled closer to Rogue, "I'm going to sit you right here so I can get you some food. Okay?" She nodded and released Rogue to sit on a bar stool warily watching Kitty and Jubilation. Rogue came back with a glass of milk and a PB & J sandwich. She started eating her food while Rogue set beside her. Kitty and Jube were looking tired, "Can't sleep?" Both girls shook their heads. She nodded, "Alcohol helps but in moderation." Both girls held up a tumbler of brown clear liquid from the counter. I left them alone after that to go get ready for bed. Rogue was up against the counter and the girls were lost in the bottom of their glasses, Maria's half full of milk as Logan and I entered the kitchen. He growled at me for stopping mid-sentence. "Hey look, I'm just saying. We need to work on it more. I mean you handled most of them and we had to work in twos to take out a few," I spoke. I wore my blue silk pajama bottoms and a matching top as Logan wore sweats and a white tank top. "Rough night. How you girls doing?" "Fine Scott." Kitty and Jubes said at the same time. I watched as Logan noticed Rogue didn't answer or even look up from the counter. She sighed and shifted looking at the girl.

"Done?" A nod. "Do you want a bath?" Nod. "Ok, let's go." Rogue picked the girl up while I watched them. Once they left I mumbled, "Hail Marie." Logan walked to the fridge, grabbed a beer and turned to me, "What does that mean?" "What does what mean?" Logan rolled his eyes at me, "You mumble but I can hear you Scott. Hail Marie. What does it mean?"

I leaned back against the counter with Logan and the girls watching him, I could tell he felt wary. "Well you know she was here years ago." Nods. "Well during a really bad mission something went wrong, we were separated, the place was going to blow and Kurt came over the com saying Hail Marys. All of a sudden we heard Marie or Rogue as she is known in public, FYI don't slip, over the com that all the doors are unlocked and that she had all the information we needed. So once we got back to the Jet and everyone was relaxing we heard an explosion. The lab blew up and if we hadn't been able to get out we all would have died. I remember sitting, thinking it wasn't Kurt's Hail Mary's that saved us and said Hail Marie."

"Oh by the way, don't let her hear you say that. She almost broke Kurt's tail cause he said it. Night." I walked away but I heard their voices. "Well ain't she just Mother Theresa," Jubes said. "I doubt that, from what I've heard, she's not as nice as she seems." Logan said.


	3. Kali

Rogue: Kali

She was beyond pissed… Who died and made him 'Master of the Universe?' What made him think he could tell her how to live her life? Yeah, they used to date. Yeah, they were close. Yeah, they were friends. But, Hell Yeah, he didn't have the right to tell her she was living her life wrong. She wasn't a hero, she was a criminal. However, she was doing, the big brainiac telepath Charles Xavier a favor. She was only here until he no longer needed her here. Really, she was no better than a mercenary and with his stash in the bank she was kept well paid as well. Rogue went on rescue missions. She would help raise money for the school but that was it. Charles had limited control over her. When she wasn't at the mansion or the X-Men didn't need her, she was out drinking and stealing. Hey, a girl had to make a living somehow…

Scott was a damn fool for thinking he could even suggest that she change. She'd left because she had urges that couldn't be met by being the Hero. She was member of the Guild and they didn't try to control her, they knew better. Every one of the Guild knew better, except Scott. The danger room hadn't helped her anger, especially when Scott showed up to watch her train with Logan. It had only added fuel to the fire inside her. After her session was over she went to her room. Her frustration grew. Not only did she hate it when someone was watching her train over her shoulder, but it was also staying at the school where people, the ones who feared her, the ones that looked down at her because she was a street rat. She could see cities burning behind her eyes and the screams of people, and it made her smile. She relaxed.

She headed down to dinner with that smile on her face. She knew Charles would reprimand her for her lack of drapery, but she didn't care. Tonight many would be shocked by her appearance for once she wasn't going to hide behind fabrics. She wore a blue jeans vest that stopped just below her breasts with a pair of denim short-shorts and black tennis shoes. The Guild's brand was showing on her right hip and the rosary on her left wrist showed. Scott would be pissed but that just made her grin like a Cheshire cat. Her long black hair was pulled in a high pony-tail. Her white bangs framed her face which made her tan skin look darker.

She walked into the dinner hall and everyone stopped what they were doing, looked at her. She felt thousands of pairs of eyes on her as she made her plate. She heard, "Who is that?" "Whoa dude, she's hot?" "Who does she thank she is?" Comments followed her as she made her way to Scott's table. He looked pissed while the males at the table stared as she slid her chair up to the table, which made her breasts bounce. Charles rubbed his temples slowly and not too fast to give himself away, "What's wrong, Chucky?" He shook his head, "I am so glad you learned how to shut yourself off from me." "Rogue, what the hell do you think you're doing coming down here dressed like some, some…" "Hooker?" she asked. Scott shook his head, no. "Stripper?" This time Scott nodded. Rogue just shrugged and continued to eat. Logan was the next to ask a question, "Why do you have the Guild's brand on you?"

She looked at Charles who answered, "Because Logan, she is a member of the Guild." Rogue stilled her fork mid-bite as the group around the table stared at her, "Why is she here if she's a criminal?" Charles sighed, "Because I have asked here to assist me with a few things. I promise you she will not be involved with anything more than the basics. She will be here for the next couple of months to help with charity functions and a few missions. Also she will be helping with combat training, starting tomorrow." The last part was added because she had caused him a problem. She smiled in an I-don't-give-a-fuck-what-you-think way.

Everyone at the table still had their eyes fixated upon her, "Did that hurt?" Kurt was the one who asked about the Guild's brand as he looked at her left wrist, "A little bit but it was worth it." She lifted her arm to show Kurt who sat across from her. He ran his fingers over it and said, "It's beautiful." "Thanks." After dinner, Rogue was in the process of standing up, "Why must you be so destructive? Everything would have been fine. You let your emotion rein and destroyed what little peace was left," Charles admonished her.

She glared down at her father, "That's me, the Destroyer of Worlds. I believe Shiva is calling for me. So excuse me." Jean looked confused and so did everyone else except Hank. "That girl is smarter than she appears. In some ways she does remind me of Kali." "Ok Doc, you lost me," Logan spoke as Hank chuckled, "Now that, I will not deprive you of finding out what I mean. Go look it up." "Thanks, furball," Logan teased back with a hint of sarcasm.

She left the mansion looking for a certain red eyed thief who would most certainly amuse her until tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, for her he was staying with the Brotherhood. She knocked on the beat up door. It wasn't who she wanted but it still made her smile when she saw Pietro because he looked scared. "Awww, come now we used to be such good friends, sugah. Don't look so afraid." He backed into the house, "What do you want Rogue? We haven't done anything." She rolled her eyes, "Like I care. I'm not here to bust you. I'm here for-." "Chére." She turned toward the steps, "Him."

She woke up content and calm in Remy's arms. That's what she needed all along. She got dressed and left without a word. She walked into the training room barefoot, black leggings, and a tight black tee, her hair pulled back, and braided. A group of 15 waited for her, she shook her head at what they were wearing, "Go change. There are new clothes located in your lockers. You have five minutes. Move." They were all back in three, she grinned.

"Spread out, arm's length apart. Follow me." They stretched for a good ten minutes, she was waiting or a complaint but they never came. She sighed someone had warned them no fair. It was probably Scott, or Jean, at the very least, Charles. "Okay, we're going to do one on one. Each pair goes all out for ten minutes. I want to see your strengths and weaknesses. First pair will be light bright and um what's your name?" She said pointing to a purple haired girl who stood away from everyone else. "Pyslocke." "Real name?" "Liz." "Okay Brit. You and firefly over there get to the center of the room. GO."

By the end there was one left, Hope. "I guess it's me and you." Rogue walked to the center and waited for the girl. She knew about her power and that her own would be useless against the girl. "Ready?" "If I said no would I get trouble?" She stood up straight and looked at the girl, "Hey you can't hurt me and I can't hurt you. Go as hard as you want I won't fight back. I'll be on the defensive unless I see a real weakness. Ok?" "OK."

After the ten minutes Hope's lip was bleeding, she had a black eye, and her ribs were bruised but she was smiling. "Nice job, Hope. We need to work on your weak spots but still very good." Rogue grabbed her water bottle and drank. "Okay go get cleaned up tomorrow we'll get started on fixing your bad habits." All of them left except for Hope, "Yes?" Hope shuffled her feet, "I was wondering, um… Did you leave me last on purpose?" She sighed, she remembered being the freak no one wanted to work with and now she had done it to the girl. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry if it felt that way." The girl nodded and walked away.

Rogue felt guilty and decided she'd make it up to the girl somehow. Right now she had to keep another promise, one that she had made to a brown eyed little girl. 'Gotta find Maria.' She thought about what she had said to Chuck last night, 'I'm the Destroyer of Worlds.' It was true. 'I've destroyed dreams, hopes, and lives so why the hell was I here again,' she thought.


	4. Dionysus

Dionysus

He was setting in a bar drinking whiskey and watching the cage fights. He'd had enough of the brats at the school. Tonight Jeannie, Ororo, Scott, Kurt, Jubes, and Kitty had followed him here but he was completely ignoring them. Scott was pissed anyway because Rogue had told him to go, and I quote, "Go Fuck yerself. Scott you're not my boyfriend and I can do whatever I want and go wherever I want. Which is exactly where I'm going now." She had left. That girl could give a show, whether it was her cussing Scooter out or what she was wearing. He smirked to himself; tonight she had left in a leather vest and a blue jean mini, looking like sex. Enough about that woman; tonight he was going to get drunk off his ass. Soon the group that had followed him, left.

He was nursing his whiskey and watching as two women got into the cage. One was tall and blond. Her hair was pulled into a low pony-tail with low cut abs showing hip jeans, and a tube top with no bra. He shook his head, 'Easy'. The announcer called her, "Bridgette." The other woman had running shorts on with a black tank and purple underwire bra, Logan knew this because he saw the straps. She was brunette her long hair was pulled back and braided. As she turned to the crowd he saw that her bangs were white, 'Oh fuck it! Shit, it's Rogue'. Involuntarily, he drew closer to the cage, his animalistic need to protect her rose with each step, but the man was in control and he decided to wait to see what the game was before he became a player. He watched as they walked into the center of the steel lattice enclosed pen. Rogue's face was blank while the blonde's held a smile.

He drunk his whiskey and kept watching as the two women moved around in the cage. Rogue stretched her arms down to her side and up to her shoulder level as she rolled her neck, back and forth. The Blond was cocky and just stared at her. The bell rang and Rogue waited for the blond to move. Blondie swung and she ducked. He wondered if she was going to let, 'Lil' Miss fuckin' Barbie Doll,' tire out before she hit back. Fists swung and only a few of the Blonde's made contact but hers made contact every time. By the end of it, Rogue was grinning. Her lip was busted but that was it. The blonde had it worse, her eye began to bruise, her lip was busted, and her nose was broken. Rogue didn't pull her punches either. The last time she hit the girl, Logan knew she had grown bored. She aimed for her temple, which could have killed her if she'd hit the location any harder. Logan watched as the blonde fell forward. She slid out of the cage as the crowd roared for more.

Logan followed her toward the bar. "I must be really drunk," he heard her say when she saw him in the crowd. He watched as she set on a barstool and ordered a beer. He set beside her. She glanced at him, "You know you really shouldn't draw them out like that." Rogue rolled her eyes, "Yeah well, you shouldn't be thinking about me when you're hitting on Scott's fiancé." Logan winced, she was pissed. For an instant, he wondered if she was pissed he was there or was she pissed he critiqued her fighting style. "Oh, well, with all the sexual tension between you and Scooter… I didn't think anyone would notice." She laughed, "The only tension between me and Summers, is that he acts like the brother I never had or wanted." Logan winced again.

'One wrong move and I won't walk straight for a week,' he thought.

"Yeah well, I just mess with Jeanine to get under his skin." Logan ordered another whiskey, he was positive he wouldn't be going home. He'd have to sleep in his camper. "So, I thought you were going to see someone. What, his mommy said he couldn't come out and play?" "Exactly how old do you think I am?"

He shrugged and searched her face, "Seventeen." She rolled her eyes, "No, I'm twenty-two. Two years younger than Scott and ten years younger than Jean by the way she looks." Logan choked. "W-what… Jean's only twenty-eight." "That's what she told you. I know better. I can read." She got off the barstool heading for a booth. He followed her, "Did you read everyone's file?" "Nope, I don't have time and hers bored me enough." He relaxed, "So do you know Gambit?" She sipped her beer, "What's it to you?" At this he leaned over the table, "Because that means you're more of a traitor than I thought. I smelled him all over you the other day." She hissed, "Then why did you ask if I knew him?" "To give you a chance to deny it." She glared at him, "I didn't talk to him. I had other things on my mind at the time." "I bet you did," he said as he gave her the arched eyebrow.

It was clear Rogue had had enough; she stood and headed for the door. Logan threw a couple of bills on the table following her. They were outside when her grabbed her arm, "Let go before you lose your best jacking off hand. You can go to hell Logan. I have enough people telling me I live my life wrong. That I'm a failure and I could do better, be a better person if I would just allow myself." Logan pulled her toward him, "I'm not trying to say that. What I want… What I want is to know that we're not endangered." She was flush against him and looking up at him, "I would never do that." He felt himself leaning down, now he knew he was past drunk. He kissed her and at first she didn't react. Then, in an instant she kissed him back, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss deepened he picked her up, pushing her back against the wall.

They came up for air and she whispered, "I may be a whore, but I don't give free shows. We should move this elsewhere." "You're right." He let her down and they headed for his camper, "Um I think we might scare people in that thing. I don't know about you, but I'm kinda loud." Logan laughed. Instead, they went to her car and headed for the nearest motel.

She had driven and he paid for the room. They got to the room with the old fashioned key instead of those card thingies; he backed her up against the door. He kissed her causing her to moan. He picked her up, opened the door, and carried her in. He slammed the door with his foot. He threw her on the bed and she giggled. He pulled his shirt over his head as she watched. He could see the lust in her eyes as he watched her eyes scan down over his chest and abs. He leaned down capturing her lips with his forcing her into the bed as he lightly placed his weight onto her. She ran her hands over his naked chest as he pulled her tank top over her head.

'I was right,' he thought.

Her bra was a purple 'Victoria's Secret underwire and as he pushed her shorts down he saw more purple lace. He grinned as she went to work on his belt and then his zipper. He stood up and she sat up, pushed his jeans to the floor.

She raised an eyebrow, "Commando? Really?" He growled pushing her back down on the bed. He licked up her neck to her jaw causing her to whimper. He slid his claws out slicing off her panties and then her bra, "Awww, those were my favorites." His lips made a trail down her neck. [A/N: just remembered this is supposed to be PG-13].

The next morning….

He woke up… It had been years since he'd woken up with a hangover.

'Damn,' he thought.

His head was killing him as he set up on the bed, looked around. That's when he noticed her. She was turned away from him with a pillow over her head but he didn't have to see her face to know it was Rogue. He groaned. What had he done? He was a dead man. "What's wrong, Dionysus? I thought you could handle your liquor," he heard come from the pillow. He groaned as he stole her pillow and looked at her. She looked so good, her lips were swollen from last night, and she had bed head. He felt himself get hard.

'Think about Scooter in a Speedo,' that made him soft real quick.

"Let's just say I was good until about the fiftieth drink." She rolled her eyes. Standing up, she pulled her shorts on and then her tank top on. Logan watched as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. He sighed getting dressed.

'I'm never getting that drunk ever again,' the man vowed.

'Well you know what they say about saying never…' the animal answered back in his mind, though there was no question.


	5. Adios

Adios

Shame is not a word used to describe Rogue ever. She had no shame and no pride. Shame was forced upon you by others and pride could be stolen, so why would she have any of that. What she did with Logan was simple, it was needed, but he didn't see it and that was why he was refusing to look at her. She was tired of men like that and was ready to play for the other team, "Hello Marie, are you paying attention?" "Clearly I'm not, Scott. What?" "I said you'll be going with Storm, Logan, and Charles." "Okay." She slid off the counter and headed for the garage. She wanted to have a little talk with Logan. She found him under Jubes' Jeep, "So, because I'm not Jean, you're embarrassed Logan. I didn't know men could be ashamed about having sex with a pretty girl." He tried to get from under the Jeep quickly hitting his head in the under carriage. Once he finally was standing up straight looking down at her, "Excuse me, little girl, you best watch your fucking mouth." She smiled at him, "It's okay Logan, I get it but you don't have to act like you're ashamed. It won't happen again. You were just there and a warm body."

She turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm, "I not ashamed that it happened. I'm ashamed because I want to do it again." He was pressing her against the Jeep now, "But apparently you are ashamed of what happened between us." She had her hands pressed on his chest, "I've never been ashamed of anything Logan. Not this and not wanting it." Logan licked his lips and was leaning down to kiss her when there was a noise at the door. Their heads turned to look and there stood Scott, "Awe, hell, every damn time." "Wha-what is going on here?" Logan growled, "What does it look like Scott. We're two adults, alone, and both very experienced." Scott's face turned bright red and stuttered, "Not in the garage where everyone can see. We have underage children here." She rolled her eyes at Scott and thought to herself like he's never done it in here, she snorted to herself. "What?" Scott asked. "Scott, do you remember when I was sixteen and you were going to college and I gave you that going away present?" Scott gulped, "Um no, I don't know what you're talking about." Logan was laughing and said, "Scooter, living on the wild side? Why do I doubt that?" Logan still had her pressed into the Jeep. Scott ran from the room and she sighed, "I lose more men like that."

Logan laughed at her, "I don't know why he looked so embarrassed unless he wasn't doing a good job." "No the performance was up to par. He's just scared of what Jean will think. So you wanna finish this up here or shall we move it upstairs?" Suddenly Charles' voice was there calling for them to meet him in the hanger. As they headed down stairs she thought about what she had told Logan that she had never been ashamed, that was a lie and dammit, he probably smelled it… She was ashamed of how she had to survive after she left the mansion. She sold her body and soul. She knew no one here had ever seen the movies she had made although that one kid was suspicious, what was his name, oh yeah, Bobby. She really needed to talk with him. Making those movies was how she had met Remy in the first place. They arrived at the hanger and there stood her worst nightmare, Warren. Okay, so he wasn't a nightmare he just had more knowledge about her fucked up life than anyone. The angel walked up to her and pulled her away from everyone else. They went into the hall and then into an empty room, "Do they know everything you did while you were away?"

"No Warren, and I'd like to keep it that way for now please." Warren nodded at her and wrapped his arms around her, "So I heard you saw Remy and that you had a late night conversation with Logan. I swear woman, your choice in men has not improved over the years." She pushed him away, "Yeah well, you would be one of those men remember?" "Oh believe me, I do. I do." He stared off into space and she groaned. "Come on before they think we're doing the deed." They walked back into the hanger, suited up and laughing. The X-men were staring at them as they got on the Blackbird for a mission.

Just two days ago she was kicking ass and now she stood beside Storm flirting with old men, who were hard fixed on her breasts instead of her face. She had chosen a tight white bondage dress that stopped mid-thigh with green stilettos. Her black hair was pulled back tightly on the sides and the top was loose allowing her white bangs to frame her face. Her make-up was simple pink lips, dark green eye shadow with thick black eyeliner that was winged at the corners of her eyes, almost like Elizabeth Taylor's 'Cleopatra'. She wore silver hoops in her ears and a topaz ring on her right hand that Scott had given her from her sixteenth birthday. She was a simple girl and so she dressed simple. As soon as they got there Logan disappeared, she knew he was at the bar. She had just finished speaking with a senator when a familiar man sauntered up to her, "Alex, what are you doing here?" "Well hello to you to Rogue. Dance with me." It wasn't a question. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. "So, how is my brother?" Through clenched teeth, "He's fine, what do you want?"

"That's my girl always direct. I have a proposition for you." She was glaring at him. He was the reason it took her so long to return home and now this, "What?" "Well, I need you to help me with another movie." At this she dropped his hands and stepped away from him, "No." "You owe me Rogue, without me you'd be dead." "No, without you I'd be better, happier. The answer is no Alex." She turned to walk away, "Do you want me to tell Scott about us and about our daughter?" The levee broke at his words, "You know what Alex I don't give a shit, because she isn't ours. I was sixteen and stupid she was never ours. And you know what I'll tell Scott myself." She could tell by the look on his face that wasn't the answer he wanted but what he didn't know was the little girl wasn't his, she was Scott's. As she walked away from Alex with her head held high, she thought about her life, how she had lost her pride a long time ago, and it was replaced with shame but no one knew that she was a mirror image of what the Greek goddess Aidos represented.


	6. Persephone

Persephone

She was sitting in Charles' office waiting on four people: Scott, Lucy, Matt, and their daughter Beth. There was a knock on the door and she tensed as Jean opened the door announcing, "The Williams." She stood up smoothing down her pink sundress as Beth ran in heading straight for her, "Marie, look what I drew you." She took the drawing from her daughter's hands and smiled it was Marie, Beth, Lucy, and Matt all holding hands. She turned to the couple, "Please sit. Thank you for doing this." Lucy reached for her hand, "It's not a problem. You gave us a beautiful daughter and we will do anything for you." "Hey Beth, this is my father Charles." "Hi." The little dark haired girl with big brown eyes tried to melt into Rogue. Sitting down Rogue pulled Beth into her lap. She let out a breath as Matt laughed, "the last time I saw you like that was when Beth was born." "Sorry just a little nervous." Just then Scott opened the door, "You wanted to see me…." He trailed off. "Hello, I'm Scott Summers." He shook the couple's hands as they introduced their selves. Charles spoke, "Scott will you please sit down." He did looking confused. She smiled down at Beth, "Scott, I would like for you to meet my daughter Beth Marie Summers-Williams." He looked shocked, "She's our daughter Scott."

He just stared at the little girl who was playing with Marie's hair. "When? How? Why didn't you tell me Marie?" She looked down at Beth, "I found out three months after I left. I was doing adult movies at the time to get by. I knew I couldn't keep her so I went to an adoption agency early on. They helped me find Lucy and Matt. Once I started showing I quit working but the guy who hired me wouldn't let me go because he thought he was Beth's father. I couldn't let him interfere I knew giving her up was best. I couldn't support her and he would leave eventually. Once I left I moved in with Remy and he helped me get into the Guild. I did desk stuff and recon to support myself while I was pregnant because I didn't want to rely on Lucy and Matt. They were doing something special for me. They allow me to be in her life as long as I'm not on drugs or intoxicated when I come to see her. They love her so much more than I do I think. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to drag you down. Only a few people know about My Beth and it keeps her safe. I'm telling you now because Alex threatened to throw this in your face and I didn't want you to be blindsided." "Marie." He looked hurt and mad.

Matt gave Marie a sad smile, "Scott if you wish to be in Beth's life we would be happy to have you. You are her father and we would never want her to think you didn't want her." Scott looked a little better and nodded, "Thanks. Do you mind if I spent some time with her?" Lucy smiled at him, "We have a doctor's appointment in a little bit and we were wondering if ya'll would watch Beth while we were at the doctor's?" Marie smiled, "Yes of course." Scott nodded. They walk the Williams to the door we'll be back in a couple of hours. Have fun. Beth be good." The little girl looked up, "I will Mommie, bye Daddy." Scott turned to Marie, "does she understand what's going on?" Marie shrugged, "Ask her. She is so smart it's kinda scary sometimes." Scott knelt in front of Beth, "Do you know who I am?" Her brown eyes stared into his, "Yes you are Scott Summers, my birth father and Marie's best friend." Marie smiled at her, "Okay now that that is settled. What do you like to do Beth?" She grabbed Scott and Marie's hands and started talking a mile a minute; typical kids' stuff like, "why and how come." They ended up in the kitchen with Jubes, Kitty, and Bobby. Beth let go of Scott and Marie's hands and introduced herself to them, "Hi I'm Beth Marie Summers-Williams." Marie groaned and Scott just laughed as Kitty choked, Jubes cursed, and Bobby looked between Marie, Scott and Beth. Scott smiled, "Maybe we should have talked about that, huh?" "You think? Beth honey, you have to stop telling people your whole name." "Sorry Marie." She sighed and picked up Beth, "Marie that lady, said a dirty bird." Marie laughed. "What does your mom do when we hear a dirty bird," She put Beth down. Beth walked over to Jubes picked up her hand and slapped the back of her hand. It made a pop sound and Jubes recovered her body part back.

"Hey, that's mean, kiddo," Jubilee whined as if anyone was actually paying attention to her feelings.

Everyone laughed. Bobby was showing Beth his powers, "So Rogue, you aren't her mom but her birth mom?" "Yeah and by the way, I need to talk to you about a certain movie you have in your room." Bobby turned a dark shade of red and Scott perked up, "What movie?" "Scott no. Don't ask. I mean it no." Bobby whispered, "I'll give it to you later." "Hey, you still have training tomorrow." Bobby shrugged as Logan and Jean both walked in. Scott looked guilty as he looked at Jean. Marie knew she was reading his mind. The redhead gasped looking at Beth. Logan looked at the girl, "Damn Rogue, you make pretty babies." She smiled at Logan. Sometimes it was like summer and winter with her and he knew it. He could tell she was so happy and at peace with her child here; that was a side people that knew her rarely got to see. She was tough but this child brought out her summer and that was a good thing; however, he felt tension in the air as Jean looked at Scott and Rogue's daughter.


	7. Nemesis

Nemesis

The worst thing you could ever do is piss off The Rogue, which is what a certain red head had accomplished that morning. Rogue can take a lot of shit from people and you could say pretty much anything you wanted to her but you don't question her loyalty. Apparently, Charles had informed Jean of her past in labs until she was fifteen and then her time in the guild. She was dangerous; Rogue had been trained to kill since she was five. She also knew how to get in and out of places without anyone being the wiser.

So you don't want to piss off Rogue because she knew how to kill, make it look like an accident, and no one would know you were dead until you didn't show up for work. The Rogue was a twisted person and Marie knew. However, Rogue was who she was night and day. Marie only appeared for Charles and Beth now.

Using powers she had stored; she found out that Jean was in the danger room. She rode the elevator down; on the outside she looked calm and cool like nothing was wrong but on the inside there was a storm brewing. She was so glad that telepaths had no clue what she was thinking. She stepped off the elevator with an air of calmness that Storm would be proud of. She swiped her card and had her retina scanned before the doors opened for the danger room which made Rogue laugh just a little because it was about to turn into the war room.

The red head stood in uniform talking with Logan about a simulation they were going to run. She walked up behind Jean, "Excuse me. Jean, may I have a word." It was the politest that Rogue had ever been toward the woman. Jean nodded to Logan who grumbled and left the room. "What can I do for you, Rogue?" Rogue smiled at the woman in front of her. She was glad that at one point the Guild had worked with the Brotherhood allowing her to obtain some of Magneto's powers. So as she was speaking with Jean she was sealing the door shut.

"Ah really don't need much other than for you to mind your own damn business." Her accent was heavy; it usually was when she was pissed. "What I've done in my life is none of your concern." Jean was taken back but soon caught up. "It is my business when it involves these kids. So if you don't mind I have something I need to do."

"Nah-uh, Bitch. Let me tell you something, Jean. You may be Queen around here but I'm not bowing down and we are not finished. My loyalties lie with Charles and you have no right to question his choices. I do as my father asks and no more or less. I have never done anything to prove that I was traitor. I don't go where I'm not supposed to and I follow the rules to an extent. I train those kids with more patience than I was given, believe me. I had a mouth like Jubes and I got smacked down for it. So you have no reason to question me."

Rogue felt the voices in her head stir and was glad she wasn't sixteen anymore or Jean be dead by now. "I have every right. I don't know you Rogue. So, I have to question you. You are in the Guild and a known ally of the Brotherhood. You are a traitor and whore." Rogue felt her fist clench and before Marie could tell her 'no' she lunged for Jean slamming her into the floor. Then her mind went blank. She couldn't remember anything after she lunged and before she felt arms pulling at her; holding her arms tight against her side.

Jean was covered in blood and Scott had his arms wrapped around her. Jean's chest was heaving, "You are dangerous you have no right to be around children ever, even your own." At this Rogue smiled, "Yeah well at least I can have kids. You're sterilized." Jean gasped as did everyone in the room which was half the school. "How?" "You're not the only who has ways of finding things out and by the way, I'm not the whore. I know you've been with most of the men here before you got your claws into Scott."

"Let me go," Jean said it with no emotion. Scott let Jean go but Logan held Rogue and was smart enough to know not to let her go. Jean left the room with tears in her eyes and Scott followed glaring at Rogue who rolled her eyes. Once they were gone she felt the pressure of arms leave her. People were staring at her, "What?" People flinched at her words. "Oh please, like you haven't heard the rumors about me. I'm a killer and a thief. You're not just realizing this now, are you?"

She adjusted her clothes and left the room. She took notice that the door was clawed and melted which brought a smile to her face. She was leaving the Mansion for a while… Charles was going to be pissed that she had attacked Jean but she had started it. Jean had told people she wasn't to be trusted and that her advice wasn't that good. What-the-fuck-ever, was all Rogue could think. The woman was in her thirties but still acted like she was in high school. She got in her car and left heading for New Orleans where she could make some money and get out the urge to kill someone.


	8. Saving Grace

Things hadn't gone as well as she'd hoped when she headed south. The jobs available were 'chicken shit,' compared to some of her previous jobs. Then Rogue realized that in her haste to leave she forgot to pack up anything. That tended to happen when you leave on the fly. So, she swallowed a little pride and had come back to the mansion to collect some stuff, mostly her weapons that she had left behind. She didn't notice when Logan came into to the room or when he leaned against the wall. He was standing against the wall in the locker room watching her pack her stuff, "You can't do that 'round here. Some of them don't heal like we do. So she questioned your reason behind being here, forget her."

She rolled her eyes; out of everybody she thought he would understand being used as a tool, being wanted for the skills she had and not the person she was. She was forced to be strong when she was weak and heartless when she should have been merciful. Beth was the only reason her ice heart had melted but once Beth was gone it re-froze. He stood there in his holey jeans and wife beater telling her she was wrong. Why is it that everyone said she was wrong for living the way she did, for handling situations like she did and for being a ruthless mercenary?

"How can I forget her when what's coming out of her mouth is affecting my job? To be so wise and Zen she sure is a bitch. Do you know the real reason she doesn't like me?"

Logan just stood there looking confused, "I'll tell you why she hates me. She can't read me and Charles respects me more than her. He never asked if I'm sure that I'm doing the right thing. He trusts me more than he could ever trust her, so then she makes it hard for me to work here in the school. Hell he's letting me go early because he 'cannot afford to lose his best teacher' and I'm moving on anyway."

His face went blank, "Where are you going?"

Rogue shrugged. She didn't really have a place to go since she'd left the motel room in New Orleans but once the Guild found out she was back in town again and fully available she'd have a job. Hopefully something more substantial than the offers she'd had when she got into town a week ago. Suddenly a thought came in her head. She thought about Jubilee and Kitty and their relationship with Logan.

"I'm not one of your recuse missions Logan. I'm too old and too jaded. Don't worry about me I've lived on my own for years."

"I know you're not Kitty or Jubes, I've never even thought of sleeping with them. But that's not why I'm here," he huffed getting frustrated that he wasn't getting through to her. "I'm here because we need you here and you shouldn't let them push you out. Those kids actually learned something for once. You're running from something and you're using Jean as a reason. Stop running."

Rogue started laughing; the guy that was known for running from his problems was telling her not to. "That's a good one Logan. Coming from you, the king of running from everything."

Logan stalked toward her pushing her into the lockers, "Yeah I know but I'm too old to change you're not. I'm giving you the push I needed years ago. Face your demons kid. Be better than me."

Her back against a locker with his arms caging her should have freaked her out but it didn't. With him so close her body relaxed and her heart sped up. Suddenly she felt hatred for him well up inside her. How could he do this to her? Her body wasn't listening to her and she had always had perfect control of herself. She heard Magneto's voice in her head, 'You love him silly girl,' then she heard Victor's, 'Your animal recognizes his and he's an alpha.' She stared in his eyes and felt something rise inside her and she whimpered. She was gone. The lonely, more human side of the Rogue, named Marie came to the surface.

The only thing she actually knew of this man fully was his body. She knew he was like her. He'd been in med labs and used to kill people. She knew his past very well but she didn't know the man that stood before her. He thought he knew her, but he knew her past, not the woman present in front of him. The animal within her had only become more prominent over the years since the lab which is why she roamed from place to place.

She tried to push him away but he pushed her into the locker with his body pinning her, he rested his forehead on hers, and stared into her eyes. He was communicating with his eyes, caused her to stop squirming underneath him. Then Logan played the heart card, potential mate to potential mate. She felt the tension leave her body, "Stay."

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I can't stay Logan. I'll kill her."

"I'll be right here with you." At this she opened her eyes.

"I'm not a princess in distress you don't get to play hero with me Logan I've been saving myself for a long time. And… And I don't need a babysitter, dammit! I grew up the hard way."

"I'm not anyone's hero sweetheart, that's not what I'm offering. I know you don't need me for anything other than basic needs. I know Wolverine calls to you, to Rogue. Let her free. You're safe here with me. I'm not that easy to kill, believe me." As he spoke he placed his mouth above the pulse point of her neck.

She gasped for breath, "You don't even know what the pull of my power feels like. Logan, I need you to stop please." She begged.

With a little control slip from him, the Wolverine made him push his hips harder against her, "I can smell you Rogue," he lowly growled to prove his point. "And we can fix that touch using your power."

Logan stepped back with full control again and held out his hand, "Go ahead. I promise I won't get mad about what you see."

She stood panting, trying to gain control over her body as she searched his eyes for the truth, which she got; he was being open with her. She reached for his hand, turned her powers on, and did not hold back. She gasped as his thoughts came to her. She felt the Wolverine watching and waiting for her to hurt him. She released his hand and watched him pant. She saw battles, women, and blood. She felt chaos, pain, and burning. Without thinking, bone claws slipped out of her hand. She felt the sting of them as they cut her skin for release. She searched her, no his mind for a way to call them back. She hissed as they retracted.

"Logan… I-I don't know what to say. I feel like, like I'm five again and learning that my mother wasn't my mother, that the people that raised me were scientists. I'm lost and groping for a hand but not finding anything but strangers. Your head is so chaotic but less than mine. And you're older."

Logan both grimaced and freaked out a little as he saw Rogue suddenly pop bone versions of the metal claws he sported.

"Well… Now I know what it feels like and I'm still not afraid of it. Search my thoughts, you know it's true. It's there. Just look."

"Logan, it's just not that simple. It takes time for me to get close to anyone. So many people, mutant or otherwise have hurt me by forcing themselves on me and I have hurt or killed them in return. It's gonna take a while to get used to someone purposefully touching me because they want to get to know me, not because they want to hurt me."

"So? I can wait. Time is on my side, yes, it is, as Mick Jagger says," Logan said with a smug look on his face. Yeah, he'd wait for her… As long as it took.

Rogue weakly smiled at his joke.

"Look, sit here and think it over. I've got to go get some quality pissing off, 'One Eye,' time in. Come find me when you've made up your mind. I will be there for you, if you need me."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise," Logan smirked as he turned to leave, their conversation ended.

Rogue sat on the locker room bench in front of her open locker. 'Was it worth it? Was it worth it to stay? To stay for herself or for Logan's sake? What if he talked her into staying and he ran off again?' She asked herself. Well then she'd leave, she assured Marie. She wondered how Charles would have to deal with Jean if she was to stay? How would he deal with her if she couldn't control herself even with Logan's help? Things were so up in the air… But then Marie assured her that Logan would be there. That he would be strong for her when she was weak. Then Victor's voice popped in again reminding her, 'Your animal recognizes his and he's an alpha.'

She recalled how her body betrayed her as it became submissive to his alpha dominance. How would she be able to look at him again without feeling his hips grind into hers? Dammit ! Suddenly she felt herself flush at the thought. 'Is it getting hot in here or what?' Marie asked. 'We should go find him and return the favor. Just a little tease, that's all I'm askin' Rogue.'

'No, but… Let's go tell him we'll stay and if we become attached to him, Jean can go suck up an egg with her shriveled twat. Then we'll figure out this touch and be touched concept…' Rogue answered Marie.

Marie seemed happy with that idea. Rogue unpacked her things into her locker and went off in search of Logan, her non-savior…


	9. Ganesha

Ganesha

Teaching underage mutants required patience that Rogue really didn't have, because having Jean stand behind watching every little thing used it all up. Jean and she still fought but not in front of the students and not so physical as last time. Scott refused to talk to her unless it involved Beth. Logan, was well, Logan.

Her and Logan's relationship was currently stressed thanks to a certain Cajun thief who decided it was time to become a better person. It didn't help that the man was walking sex and always made little comments about him and Rogue. Life at the mansion sucked.

Going on missions when you had to fight people who used to have your back become tedious. It felt like she was drowning and it was then she realized why she never stayed too long in any place. She lay in a cold empty bed staring at a blank ceiling. She was trying, she was, but when you can't find the surface of the water you begin to panic.

She jumped out of bed and started to pack, forget Logan, forget Charles, forget the kids, and forget this. She finished in five minutes. A new personal record… She jerked her door open only to be blocked by a thick wall of tan muscle, "Where ya goin' kid?" She knew she wouldn't win unless she used her powers so she just shrugged and said, "Out for some air." "Yeah why do you need a bag to get some air?"

He walked into the room forcing her to back up, "I told you I would be here for you. Talk to me Rogue, tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she spoke in reply.

'Oh yeah, smooth… And if he believes that, you've got some ocean front property in Arizona for sale,' her inner Marie chided her.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough not to be treated like a child," she said as she stomped a foot in irritation.

"Yeah well… Then stop acting like one."

She was weighing the pros and cons of using her powers on the man. She rolled her eyes and went to leave; he grabbed her arm, "hey what's up?"

She sighed; she was in no mood for a gab fest. "I don't feel like I should be here, Logan. I feel like I'm caged." "By me?" "No Logan, not by you but from everything else." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey I got an idea, how about you and I take a vacation somewhere?"

"I don't think so Logan."

"Well why not? I'll even keep my hands to myself. I promise…"

"You, keepin' your hands to yourself? Ha, that's rich. Look, just let me go. I need some time alone. You of all should know what I need. I'm feeling like when you feel caged. I need to sort things out for myself."

"Is that Cajun rat botherin' you too much? I could gut him if ya like."

"No Logan." Rogue pulled away from Logan and lugged her pack up on her shoulder. "I've gotta go. I'll see ya around,"

Two weeks later, she stood in a bar in Canada, looking up at a makeshift UFC fighting cage, thinking of one person. Wishing she had brought him with her. She'd never missed a man before. As she pushed her way out of the rowdy and loud crowd, she realized she was in love with Logan. It hit her hard and fast. Suddenly, the drowning feeling was gone and replaced by the need to get home. She laughed out loud, she had a home now.

As she headed for her car she heard a voice from the shadow say, "Hello Rogue." Her training kicked in but it wouldn't save her as a dart hit her.

She woke up to a white light shining in her face, "Ah, I see you are awake, hello dear. It's nice to see you again. Do you remember me, I'm General Stryker." Her body tensed and she realized she was strapped to a table. Her mind began to panic but her face was stoic,

"Yeah, I remember you, like ripping off a band aid. What do you want?" "Come now don't you remember your training?"

He picked up a scalpel and ran it down her arm drawing blood. Rogue grit her teeth to keep from giving Stryker the satisfaction of a response.

"I think you do. You're very knowledgeable about these things. As I remember it, you were the best until Xavier decided he wanted you. I need you to do something for me, my dear."

She laughed, "Yeah and after I complete it you'll let me go? Fuck You!"

'There, take that you asshole…,' her inner Marie commented. 'Rogue, you've gotta hang on until Logan can find you.'

'But he doesn't know where we are… '

'Don't think that for a minute! Charles will send him, you know he will. Especially if you aren't able to check in when or where you said you would.'

"Oh I believe you'll come around to my way of thinking sooner rather later."

The X-Team was summoned down to the situation room for a briefing and strategy meeting. Charles had gotten word that there was another lab that seriously needed to be raided right away according to his trusted contacts. Logan was sitting in the window seat of Rogue's room looking out into the garden and thinking of her. It still hurt a little that she'd left him behind, but somewhere deep in his chest, he knew why she had to go.

Scooter was briefing them but he was focused on Charles who was frowning and glancing at the clock. Two minutes ago he'd just checked the watch on his wrist. Something wasn't right. Logan moved a little closer and used his sensitive senses. He caught a wave of fear and worry coming from his friend. Now something was really off, because he hardly ever smelled such a thing, unless…

"Yo Chuck, what's up," Jubilee asked…

'Must thank that Yellow Sparkplug later,' the Wolverine thought.

"Oh… It's nothing. Please continue Scott." Scott was about to speak but Logan cut him off, "Spill." Charles sighed, "Rogue was meant to call three days ago."

"What?" Scott asked.

"Why didn't you say something sooner, old man?" Logan growled.

"I didn't think it was anything. She's missed calling before but not for this long. I thought she was coming home but I guess I was wrong."

"Have you tried to locate her with Cerebro?" The blue fur ball asked

"Yes Hank, I have but I have to know her approximate location. She wasn't where she said she would be."

"And just where was that?" The Wolverine growled out.

"Canada." Logan and Scott took off running for the Blackbird hanger to look for Rogue.

"So help me, if anything's happened to her…" Logan spoke as he buckled in.

"I'll get us there as fast as I can," Scott tried to assure him. "You just concentrate on not throwing up in my plane." Logan grimaced.

Ororo gave Scott a telling look… She knew.

'What does she know, Bub?'

'She knows that I'm in love with Mar-Rogue.'

'Go ahead and say it… I love Marie,' the animal teased.

'I've just gotta find her alive, that's all that matters now.'


	10. Mnemosyne

Mnemosyne

She stood clad in a leather bodysuit that was only half zipped to lure any unsuspecting victim into her womanly web while listening to General Stryker give out commands to fellow soldiers. She stood just behind the twisted leader with a blank look, but what else was she supposed to show when she didn't remember how she had ended up with him. She knew she had skills but she didn't know how she had acquired them. She didn't even know her name for god sakes.

"Rogue?" She looked at the General and stepped forward from his shadow and nodded.

"Yes sir."

"You ready?"

"Yes sir."

He felt pride; the old Rogue never called him sir without a hint of venom. This Rogue was very obedient. He watched as she walked past him and she was very much the predator on the prowl for weakness.

'Oh, those X-Men won't know what hit them!' The evil part of William Stryker's mind cheered. 'Take that, you mutie freaks!'

It caused him to grin. He had the perfect weapon in his command and she had no other loyalties than him. He had seen to that the hard way; brainwashing was a magnificent tool. He erased her mind and then fed her the story of finding her in the forest without identification. She'd readily accepted because he was the one who took care of her. His plan was working perfectly. She was his assassin and he had used her enough times to know that without a doubt she didn't feel anything for the people she killed.

They stopped in front of a door, "Ready, my dear? This is the most important mission of our cause… Do you understand? You cannot fail, period." He watched her blank face and her empty eyes, "Sir, yes sir." He smiled, "Good Luck."

_The Mansion_

It had been five months since they'd destroyed the lab in Canada. No trace of Rogue there at the Cummings Road lab. At least that one hadn't been underground. They all had hoped to find something in the computers but Kitty couldn't find anything. They had no way of knowing that General Stryker had built a private lab not on any computer system. The only way they would find out was spies because there were no escapees from the lab under Williams Lake. It was the sister lab to Alkali Lake, but totally independent when it came to information. They never shared any information between the two labs.

It had also been five months since they had word from Rogue. The X-Men had given up on finding her. They had but he hadn't… When the Wolverine was on the job, he never gave up. He liked the challenge of the hunt. If he got a lead or tip he went to look for her. Month after month, nothing. Nothing credible anyway.

Charles was drawn and rarely smiled. He spent those five months trying to locate her with Cerebro; carefully trying to concentrate harder but without trying to kill everyone on the planet. Late nights turned into early mornings with nothing to show for it. Guilt began to eat away at his conscience. He had a bad case of what ifs going on in his advanced intelligent mind. What if I'd done more to keep her here? What if I talked to her on more occasions to get a feel for how she was doing here? What if an enemy has her against her will? What if that enemy comes to the school? What if a war starts?

'I should have done more, dear Rogue,' he thought. 'We will find you…'

Contacts of Xavier's carefully did leg work and favors at their own risk to help find this missing teammate of theirs. Charles spared no expense to pay for whatever he could get. Some helped and some information was bogus, which made his frustration grow.

Scott hid behind a fake smile and tight lips. And at night he'd sit in up in his room and pray for her every night; and pray they would find her soon. Logan was getting more and more short tempered with everyone residing at the school the longer Rogue was missing. Once he'd offered to take him out on the town, two lone wolves out for a night of drinkin', but that didn't work… Scott still went out without him.

The first month went by and Logan thought, 'Okay, she's teachin' me a lesson.' 'Okay, I can't keep my hands to myself. And I would rather have them all over that body of hers… *Groan.* Hey, can you blame me, I'm a guy. That's what we do.' Then the next month went by and Logan thought, 'Well, maybe she does need time alone.' However, there was that nagging feeling something was wrong kept popping up. But he went against his instincts and suppressed that feeling, wrapping himself in teaching and other usual activities. Sure, he still took off on weekends to look for her when a lead came in but when they didn't pan out… He decided to give her the time she wanted. With the distractions it made the next two months fly by. The fifth month came on and Logan thought, 'Okay, something's wrong. He'd talked to Charles and they agreed it really wasn't like her not to make contact in five months.

_The Attack_

Logan was teaching a class when the special alarm bell went off signaling that the X-Men needed to assemble. Someone was attacking downtown New York City. The media was already clamoring for identification of the destructive entity. Just so they could fuel the flames of a human-mutant war. If they found out it was a mutant, Charles was sure the media would be out for blood. Churning out anti-mutant ads and biased reporting.

"You're dismissed," he yelled at the students as he ran from the classroom.

He ran to the locker room and changed as quickly as his lithe fingers could work the zippers. Logan made his way to the Blackbird to be greeted by the entire team.

They loaded onto the plane and headed to downtown New York City. Some claimed it was terrorists coming to finish us of because we killed Osama Bin Laden. Others said it was those Occupy Wall Street protestors attacking the rich. And a very small group thought it was aliens… Out the window you could see fires burning, people running, and nothing clearly causing it. Scott landed the Blackbird in Central Park under an invisibility disguise and everyone exited. They looked around not seeing or hearing anything other than people running and screaming. Logan caught a scent and he stiffened.

"Run, I can't move," he ordered.

He looked up to see a woman floating above them. Her hair wiped around her head, she had fireballs clutched in her hands, and an evil grin on her face. The team recognized her immediately. Suddenly, none of them could move, they were frozen. All they could do was watch as she slowly floated down.

She landed in front of Logan who was stunned and chose not to react. Rogue knew he was sizing up his opponent. She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes, "General Stryker says hello." She heard the gasp come from Scott and turned toward him. She cocked her head at him and walked toward him. "You are?"

Logan could see the look of hurt on Scott's face but he didn't show it in his voice, "I'm team leader. My name is Cyclops." She smiled at him, "Oh yeah, Scott Summers. So that makes you guys the X-men right? Wow, I'm honored."

"Marie, why are you doing this?" Logan asked. He had stared at her and hadn't heard anything said. She looked at him, "Marie?" He watched as she frowned. Rogue suddenly shook her head as if she was trying to clear confusion from her head and took a step back. They could feel her hold on them weaken. Logan watched as her hands flew to her head and she gasped. Abruptly, it was like it hadn't happened at all because the cold person was back.

She held out her hand and made a fist. Kitty dropped to the ground gasping, Scott screamed, "KITTY! Let her go. You want us, Rogue. Not them… Let them go." She smiled, "You know Scott, you're right, I don't but this is so much fun." Jean spoke then, "How do you know his name is Scott?" At this Rogue blinked, she didn't know how but she did. "Well let's see, I have many powers, how do you know this isn't one?"

"Because I would have felt it." Rogue glared at the red head and Scott knew his wife was in danger at that moment. The girl stalked toward Jean pulling a knife form her belt. "You talk too much." She pulled it back about to plunge it into Jean. "Rogue stop," her hand halted at the gruff voice. She didn't understand why her body was betraying her. "Put it down," her hand dropped the blade. She growled and turned to face Logan, "I'll make this quick and painful." She pulled off her gloves.

He stared at her as she made her way to him, once his eyes caught hers he knew how to reach her, "Marie, he lied to you. You're not this person. You don't kill innocent people." She was about to touch him, "Well clearly, I've changed Wolverine." "Go ahead touch me and see the truth." Her hand was inches from his bare face; he watched her eyes which were searching his face like it had answers. She placed one finger on his cheek. His memories rushed her and she saw her face in them. In one, she was on her back looking up at him, she was smiling at him.

She jerked her hand back like she'd been burned by his flesh. He felt pressure like extreme gravity push down on him and then it released. He stumbled backward as he watched her face change from shock to fear to anger and then it went blank as her eyes rolled back into her head.


	11. Nyx

Nyx

She laid in the bed hooked up to IVs and a breathing tube. After she took his memories she had passed out and her body started to fight her. It was like there was a war going on inside her head.

Charles had tried to help her but every time he projected his mind out to her he'd end up with a bloody nose. Watching her lay in that bed day after day started to wear on Logan. Day after day he debated touching her again to maybe help heal her mind, but he wasn't sure it would work. Her recent reaction to his touch wasn't what he'd expected to happen. He hated her being hooked up to those machines. What irritated him the most was the noises those machines made…

It'd been a month; either he or Scott slept in the chair aside her bed, waiting. It was his turn; he woke up to a noise, he opened his eyes to see the woman flailing her arms in panic mode. Then she tried to pull out the IVS and his mind catching up told him to grab her hands, "Marie stop, it's okay you're okay. HANK!"

She couldn't breathe! Rogue began to chew on the tube cutting off her air as she flailed. She stopped struggling as Hank ran in telling her to relax as he pulled the tube out of her throat. She coughed and coughed for a few minutes. "Shit can I get some water," she spoke with a raspy voice because of the tube. Hank handed her a cup, "How do you feel? Any pain? Do you remember who you or who we are?"

She held up a hand and rasped, "One question at a time, Blue." She drank from the cup. "Okay first question, I feel like death. Second, no just my throat. Third, yes I know who you are and you too Logan."

"Try not to talk too much now. Your throat needs time to heal," Hank interjected.

Logan relaxed, sagging back into the chair, "So do you know what happened to you?" She rubbed her neck, "Yeah, Stryker tortured me for about a month. Then gave me this serum and then blank I didn't remember anything but I killed people for him."

Hank nodded, "Rest. I'll share this with Charles." She smiled as Beast left the room. She turned her head to look at the man who had helped her gain control, he didn't know that. She looked at him, he had a full beard, his hair a little longer and his eyes were stormy.

"Logan, are you okay," she whispered. He stood and before he walked out the door, "Yeah Rogue, I'm good." She felt her heart breaking and she felt anger well up inside of her. He was being cold and she knew she deserved it but all she wanted was for him to hold her.

She left the infirmary before Hank gave the all clear. As she made her way through the mansion in a sweat suit from her X-Men locker, all she wanted to do was leave if Logan didn't want her, what was the point of being here? She started up the stairs to her room when she heard voices behind her; it was Kitty, Jubes, and Bobby.

"Rogue? Roguey? Rogue?" They called out to her.

She ignored them as she fought to move her feet up the staircase. She moved down the hall fighting her body and the tears in her eyes. She felt alone, caged, and scared, it was like she was five again except this time she understood what was happening this time. She was losing her home, her life, and the only thing that mattered. She made it to her room and closed the door before falling to her knees gasping for breath. She touched the circles of the rosary tattoo on her arm and started trying to calm herself down before her power got out of control.

The voices in her head were loud and the loudest was Magneto, "You have a home with me my dear, come home to us." She pushed herself to her feet cutting off the voices. She stripped and went into the shower. When she finished getting cleaned up, she looked at herself in the medicine cabinet mirror and saw that her hair was whiter, the white took up half her head now. She headed for the closet, looking for her way out. She dressed in leather pants, a black tank top and combat boots.


End file.
